


Jesus, Kid

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Yevgeny Milkovich - Freeform, svetlana milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took over this prompt </p><p> </p><p>Ian and Yevgeny get into a small tiff and Yev says that he doesn't have to listen to Ian and that Ian isn't his real dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus, Kid

Ian felt like he hasn't slept in weeks. It was true though. Svetlana had given birth to Dmitri not too long ago, plus Yevgeny was acting out. Honest to god, it was a fucking nightmare. The baby was sleeping with Lana but Mickey and Ian were watching him during the day. He didn't remember Yev ever being this fussy. Ian loved Yev and all but he was getting on his last nerve. Yev even took Dmitri's wubba and started sucking on it. He normally wouldn't mind but without it, the baby wailed like a fucking banshee without it. He was going to lose it. And he was normally the level headed one. 

 

"Come on, Yevy, give daddy the wubba. Dema needs it right now. You want your new baby brother to quiet down and get some sleep, don't you?" Ian asked and got down on one knee to be at eye level with his son. 

 

Holy shit, Yev was looking at him like he was a fucking idiot. Who knew a five year old could do that.

 

"No. My wubba." Yevgeny said and sucked on it as he played with the small stuffed animal at the end.

 

"Please Yevgeny." Ian started to bed, looking at the little boy that so reminded him of Mickey. 

 

"No!" Yevgeny yelled at him and Ian about had enough. 

 

"Yevgeny Gallagher-Milkovich, you do not raise your voice at me. I am your parent. I am your father." Ian said sternly. 

 

Yev looked at Ian and it kind of worried him a little bit. "No you not! You not my real dad, I don't have to listen to you!" He said and crossed his arms and went to sit on the couch. 

 

Ian was stunned. He had been in Yev's life since he was born. He took care of him, even before Mickey was able to. He never once thought that Yevgeny would say something like that to him, especially at this age. He figured it might come up when he was a teenager but not when he was practically a toddler. But only maybe. It nearly tore his heart out. His sweet little boy told him that he wasn't his real dad. Ian walked over to the bassinet and picked Dmitri up, trying to calm him down. He was going to have to buy a new one. He wasn't going to argue with a 5 year old about it.

 

"Shhhh shhhh shhh shhhh." Ian whispered out and bounced the new born slightly. "Daddy has you, baby. Someone's just being mister fussy pants." 

 

He sometimes couldn't believe it. They had another mini Mickey running around. When Dmitri was born, he looked exactly like Yev and now that Yev was getting bigger, he looked like Mickey. When Yev was about 3 and a half, Svetlana had come to them and told them that she wanted another baby to keep. They suggested many names but Lana wanted to keep the names of their kids Russian. He didn't mind, he loved the name Dmitri. He liked it ever since he read the Vampire Academy books and saw the movie. He had to admit, in the movie, the guy who played Dmitri and the guy who played Christian were pretty hot. Anyways, back to the task at hand.

 

"Yevgeny, go get cleaned up. Papa and mama will be home soon. I need to start dinner." He said and tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. He needed to not let things get to him.

 

**********

 

Mickey walked through the front door and put his things down, grunting quietly. He was so fucking happy to be home. The fucking whores and their bitching. He had no idea how people dealt with women. Thank god he only had boys. He had no idea what he would have done if Dema were a girl. He barely thought of Mandy and Svetlana as women. They were more like guys with boobs. Honesty, right now, Svetlana was a god send. Bringing in more money and he and Ian didn't have to deal with a screaming new born at 4 in the morning. They also got lucky, cause Ian's work gave him leave. Apparently fathers could do that now. They were saving on daycare while he was home. 

 

Mickey walked into the kitchen and grinned when he saw the red head cooking dinner. "What are we eating, red?"

 

"Hey." Ian said and placed a kiss on his husbands lips. "We are having mashed potatoes, chicken strips that are covered in those dirken onions, and broccoli." He said and walked over to the fridge and grabbed Mickey a beer. 

 

Ian seemed a little... Off today. He was fine when Mickey left this morning but now he wasn't right. 

 

"Yo, firecrotch." Mickey called out and sat down at their small kitchen table. "What's wrong?"

 

Ian shook his head then bit his bottom lip. "Well. Today there was an incident. Yev took Dema's wubba and wouldn't give it back and said that I wasn't his real dad and that he didn't have to listen to me when I got onto him." He finished and looked at his husband. 

 

Mickey clenched his jaw and looked at Ian. "What the fuck? What did you say to him after he said that shit?"

 

"Nothing Mickey. He was angry. New baby and all. He probably feels like he isn't getting any attention." Ian just shrugged. 

 

"That's bullshit. He's not going to talk to you like that." He stood up. "I'm gonna go wash up and change. I smell like whores body spray shit." He said and gave the red head a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. 

 

Once Mickey got showered and changed into different clothes, he made his way to Yevgeny's room. They were gonna have a talk whether his son liked it or not. 

 

He knocked on the door then poked his head in. 

 

"Yevgeny." Mickey said quietly and looked at his son, who was sitting on the floor playing. 

 

Yevgeny looked up then imminently looked guilty. "Hi papa." He said and got up and climbed onto the bed. 

 

Mickey went into the boys room and sat down on the bed with him. "So, I heard what you said to daddy. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

 

"It's not like what I said wasn't true!" Yev whined and looked at his father. 

 

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Actually, you're wrong. Daddy has always taken care of you. Always. When you were still a little baby, daddy busted his butt to take care of you and mama. He loves you so much, Yevgeny. It crushed him to have you say those things to him. You're not just a Milkovich, you're also a Gallagher."

 

Yev looked up at Mickey, his jaw shaking slightly. "I'm sorry papa."

 

"It's not me that you have to say that to." Mickey leaned down and wrapped his arms around his boy and hugged him tightly. "Come on, dad is almost done with dinner and mama should be home soon." He said then went downstairs. 

 

Once they got downstairs, Mickey went over to the bassinet and picked up a sleeping Dmitri. My god, he was a beautiful baby. He had jet black hair. His eyes were even bluer than his. It amazed him that Lana and him created such beautiful kids. Mickey cradled the newborn in his arms and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. 

 

"Lana called. She's going out on a date with some chick from the rub'n'tug. I hope she's not a shit show like Nika." Ian said and placed the food on the table. "Come on, Yev." He called and fixed Mickey's plate then Yev's and finally his. 

 

"Want me to put him down so you can eat?" He asked. Mickey only shook his head and began to eat.

 

***********

 

Ian was about to start on the dishes when Mickey grabbed his arm.

 

"I'll do it. Go talk with Yev." Mickey said and quickly kissed the ginger. 

 

Ian shrugged and walked into the living room with Yev and sat down on the couch and watched tv. After a few minutes, Yevgeny turned to him.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Yeah bud?" Ian turned his full attention to the boy.

 

"I'm sorry. You are my real daddy and I do have to listen to you. Im sorry. Don't hate, daddy." Yev begged.

 

Ian frowned at the mini Mickey in his arms. "I couldn't hate you. Ever. I love you very much. And it's okay, just don't say it again. It hurts daddy's feelings." He said.

 

Yev snuggled and sat on Ian's lap and curled up. "It won't. I promise. I love you too, daddy."

 

Ian just held him tighter.

 

After a while, Mickey came into the living room and sat down with his boys. He looked over at Ian and smiled because Ian had Yev tight in his arms, his chin resting on Yevgeny's head.

 

Life was good.


End file.
